


On the Streets of Lestallum

by GarnetSeren



Series: Eos Eternal [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comrades, Comrades dlc, Comrades expansion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Friendship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, during the ten years of darkness, no real spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Patrol man... Guard dog... that's all Cor Leonis' life had been reduced to. With both Regis and Noctis gone, the moniker 'The Immortal' mocked him; he'd somehow managed to outlive the bloodline he'd sworn to protect. A fact the gathering refugees in Lestallum often remarked upon, when they didn't think he could hear. But a chance meeting with a charismatic young woman, made Cor realise that not everyone had lost their faith in him.***Originally inspired by an overheard NPC conversation in the Comrades DLC, this is an edited/updated version of a oneshot I wrote in 2018.***





	1. Encounter

“That _'Immortal'_ is like a sad patrol man, and don't get me started on the prince's _'royal retainers'_... bunch of bums, if you ask me.”

Cor had been prepared to walk passed the men badmouthing him, even though he rankled at the way they spoke about the boys. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it all before... or that he didn't agree. He felt useless. Like a guard dog without a master, as he'd heard so many people call him when they didn't know he was nearby. But he didn't hold it against the survivors. People were scared and confused, they needed someone to blame. Cor was just thankful he was the target, and not the dozens of Glaives that had come to defend the city. Though he still wished they'd leave the prince's retinue out of it; those boys had been through enough. And for once, it seemed he wasn't the only one who thought so.

“How dare you!”

He'd hadn't expected to hear a woman shout, and he couldn't help round the corner to see what was going on. Since coming to Lestallum, indifference and even outright contempt had been what he'd faced; not that he blamed the frightened populace from lashing out. Still it hurt, not that he ever let it show. He was the Marshall, the Immortal, he didn't have emotions... or so the story went.

“How dare you stand there and badmouth them!” the woman continued, glaring at the two offenders. “One of the prince's men was blinded in Altissia whilst protecting us. The prince's own bodyguard saved my sister's life, after her leg was crushed under falling rubble. And that blonde one was at the makeshift hospital _every_ day, trying to cheer up the kids there. I didn't see either of you there helping!”

“We weren't there...” one made tried.

“EXACTLY!” the woman scolded. “You _weren't_ there. _They_ were and they helped. And what about this Cor Leonis, I heard he was Insomnia's greatest soldier?”

“ _Was_...” the other man scoffed. “He's nothing but a poor excuse of a guard dog now.”

“And what exactly are _you_ doing?” the woman demanded. “I see you two here everyday, standing around, complaining but doing absolutely nothing. Patrolling the streets might not be glamorous, but at least this Cor is helping out. I'm sure you'd be the first to bitch if demons breeched the walls... yet you badmouth the guy who's trying to monitor our safety. Not to mention the man's probably lost friends and family too... You disgust me! Both the king and the prince are gone, but their soldiers are trying to help the people left behind. Cor, the prince's men, the Glaives... they're all risking their lives to let you keep yours. Have some damned respect!”

With that, the woman turned on her heel and almost collided with Cor. He backed up a step, giving her room. He expected her maybe to blush; realising he'd overheard. Or maybe a smirk; because she'd somehow known he was there and did it to get some sort of favour... what he hadn't expected was her to simply smile up at him brightly.

“Shit. Sorry hun, wasn't looking where I was going,” she said.

“Quite alright, miss...”

Before she could answer, another woman was calling out to her: “Celeste! Come on, we're going to be late.”

'Celeste' spared him another smile. “Sorry again.”

Cor watched her go, a little dumbfounded, only just realising she was wearing one of the EXINERIS boiler suits. It was obvious she hadn't a clue who he was, and for some reason, it made her defence of him mean all the more... it also piqued his interest. He'd have to find Holly later on to ask her about this 'Celeste'. But for now, Cor nodded to the two pale looking men, before he continued his patrol.

 


	2. Invitation

Trying to appear nonchalant, Cor leant against the brick wall opposite the plant as he waited for Celeste. Holly had kindly let him know when her shift ended, smirking the _entire_ time they talked; not that he'd risen to the bait. He just wanted to thank Celeste for earlier, that was all. She didn't have to defend him earlier, especially since she didn't know who he was, but what she'd said had meant a lot... and he had manners, despite what Clarus had liked to think.

So beneath a flickering street lamp Cor waited, only straightening up once he spotted her. This time, Cor took the opportunity to really look at Celeste. Taking in her vibrant indigo hair, tied up in a bouncing ponytail. Her big grey eyes that seemed to sparkle as she chatted to her colleagues, her pretty heart shaped face with full, smiling lips. She was beautiful. He even got a hint of her figure, since she had the baggy jacket of her boiler suit unzipped; revealing a black sports bra and a toned stomach. She'd been talking animatedly, but the moment she spotted him, Celeste checked her step. A small frown of confusion furrowed her brow, but she still smiled at him in greeting as he walked over.

“Hello again...”

“Good evening,” Cor replied, barely controlling the urge to bow. “I just wanted to say thank you, for earlier.”

“Um... you're welcome?” Celeste said, making it sound like a question. “Though I have no idea what you're thanking me for.”

“Your defence of me,” he explained, simply. “You didn't need to put yourself in that situation. It was unexpected but appreciated, and I apologise for not telling you at the time.”

Her eyes widen, as she evidently realised what he meant. “Oh! You're Cor. Well in that case, there really is no need to thank me. But you're still welcome.”

Cor let himself smile. “May I walk you home?”

She seemed surprised but returned his smile. “Sure, if it's no trouble.”

“Not at all,” he reassured.

A tiny wave of nervousness wash over Cor as they walked. He'd never been particularly good with words; more adept at letting his brawn do the talking, as Regis and Cid used to say. However, they settled into a surprisingly comfortable silence, one Cor got the feeling wasn't exactly natural for Celeste; since she seemed to be waving or returning a greeting every few minutes. Unable to help himself, Cor indulged in watching her; admiring how her face lit up every time she saw someone she knew. Though it was just his luck that she caught him starring. However, she merely winked, startling a rare chuckle out of him. But all too soon, they were standing outside a door with flaking blue paint.

“Home sweet home,” she announced. “Want to come in for dinner?”

Cor was shocked by the invitation, but despite the surprise he'd have readily accepted. However, he had scheduled patrol he needed to make, so he quickly apologised, hoping she'd understand his reasoning. Celeste's smile froze for a split second, before she shrugged.

“You're welcome to swing by later, if you want. But no pressure. I imagine you're a busy man.”

“I'd love to,” he said, perhaps a little too eagerly. “If it's no trouble?”

“Well, inviting you to dinner is about as close as I'm going to get to being able to ask you on a date,” Celeste replied, smirking. “So no, no trouble at all.”

“A date?”

Clearly, his mouth had bypassed his brain at some point without him noticing, and Cor silently cursed himself. He sounded like an inexperienced teen, rather than the middle aged man he was. Still, Celeste had caught him off guard... he'd had plenty of women proposition him over the years, but he couldn't recall ever being asked on an actual date. He'd learnt early in life that he couldn't manage a relationship as well as his duties to the crown, so fleeting trysts was all he'd allowed himself.

Though the world was different now, the moniker: The Immortal haunted him, mocked him. Cor outlived the bloodline he'd sworn to protect. But for once, it wasn't just those morbid thoughts that swirled in his mind. Celeste was still smiling up at him; she was beautiful, lively, and easily ten years his junior at least... it would be a lie to say that didn't do a little something for his bruised ego and battered soul.

“Handsome man like you, gentlemanly enough to go out of his way to thank me for something that wasn't even a big deal.” Celeste continued. “I'd be an idiot to not at least try my luck.”

Cor chuckled, flattered. “And I'd be an idiot to turn down a beautiful woman. So, if you are sure...”

She surprised him yet again by raising on her toes to kiss his cheek. “I'll see you later then.”

 


	3. Interuption

Try as he might, Cor couldn't completely block out Cid's laughing. He hadn't lied to Celeste, he _had_ another patrol to do that evening, but he was also very much aware of the state of himself. Dusty, travel worn, blood stains still clinging to his clothes... he was in no fit state to accept a dinner invitation; a date! But he had, and been distracted by the thought during most of his patrol. Thankfully, Iris hadn't minded showing him her stock, even if she'd closed up shop hours before; the young Amicitia had even helped him pick out a pair of decent grey jeans and a white shirt she'd sown herself. His boots would have to make do, but Cor spent some time trying to get them as clean as possible. Of course, that had been the moment Cid had walked into the small lounge of the tiny apartment they'd ended up sharing with Weskham.

“Get a load of this,” the old man cackled. “Six! Reggie and Clarus would have a field day.”

“Leave him alone,” Weshham said, though he was also grinning. “About time he lived a little.”

Ignoring his friends _and_ making a point to leave his katana behind, Cor hurried out the front door; though not before slipping a combat knife into his right boot... old habits died hard. The streets were all but deserted, with only the patrolling Glaive to see him, as he made his way from one pool of flickering neon light to the next. He soon found the flaking blue door and raised his hand to knock, just as a woman with shockingly pink hair opened the door. As subtly as he could, Cor took in the crutches and the missing leg, presuming she was the sister he'd overheard Celeste mention. They certain had more than a passing resemblance; they could almost be twins,despite the drastically different hair colour.

“You Cor? Cel mentioned you might be coming over. I'm Astra. You want the first door on the left, apartment one. Catch you later.”

With that, the woman left the building, moving surprisingly fast on her crutches. Shaking his head, a little bewildered by the whirlwind encounter, Cor followed her instructions. But after knocking, nerves began to creep up on him again. He clasped his hands behind his back, just so he wasn't tempted to fidget. He had the distinct feeling he should have brought something, some flowers or a bottle of wine, but Lestallum had a serious lack of both. Perhaps, if he didn't bore her to death he could return the favour by inviting her to dinner... not that he could really cook anything fancy, but maybe he could bribe Weskham into helping.

Though before he could worry further, the door opened and revealed a smiling Celeste. She'd also changed out of her work gear; now clad in simple blue jeans and a fitted white tank top, her indigo hair falling in waves passed her shoulders. Without really thinking, Cor bent down to kiss her cheek in greeting; catching the faint scent of citrus as her hair brushed his nose. Her hand was soft and warm when it found his, squeezing his fingers gentle as she led him into her home.

The apartment was compact; lounge, kitchen and dining room all sharing one small space... but it was much more homely than the one he shared with Cid and Weskham. Where theirs was sparsely decorated and utilitarian, Celeste's home was warm and inviting. Of course, like any refugee, they didn't have a lot of possessions but there was a definite homely feeling to the place. Probably due to the flickering candles, the knitted throws draped over the beat up sofa, and the framed photographs that dotted the walls. The floorboards were bare, the walls an off-shade of white, and the green refrigerator dominated the room.

But the smell of food was mouthwatering, and Cor happily took a seat at the wonky table, once Celeste assured him there was nothing to help with. Moments later, she was setting down a fragrant plate of rice and meatballs in some sort of tomato sauce. Cor was no foodie... that was Weskham's realm... but he was amazed at how good the food looked and smelt, considering he knew she only had rations and maybe some spices at her disposal. And he barely bit back a hum of pleasure as he took his first bite; the taste almost rivalling Weskham's cooking.

Conversation flowed surprisingly easily between them and Cor felt like he was talking to an old friend, rather than someone he'd only encountered that morning. He insisted on doing the dishes once they'd finished eating... it was the least he could do, after turning up empty handed... but Celeste gently tugged him towards the sofa before he had a chance to dry them. Still, he was hardly going to argue, especially when he ended up with a beautiful woman cuddled into his side. It had been a long time since he'd felt so relaxed and at ease. His arm settled naturally around her shoulders, and before he could stop himself, Cor placed a gentle kiss to her soft hair. She looked up at him then, a small smile playing on her full lips, as her fingers began the trail along the trimmed beard that followed his jawline.

Despite his years of experience, Cor's heart still beat a little faster in anticipation as he leant towards Celeste; giving her plenty of time to pull away if she wanted. However, she readily met him half way, and playfully ran her tongue along the seam of his lips. He quickly gave her entrance, barely biting back a moan when she deftly moved to straddle his waist. One hand tangled in her hair as he cupped the back of her head, deepening the kiss, as the other slowly wandered down her spine, making her arch enticingly into him. Cor almost chased her lips as she pulled away from him, only to find himself tilting his head back moments later, as she began to kiss down his neck. It had been longer than Cor cared to admit since he'd been with a woman, and her attention felt amazing.

He was about to ask where she wanted their evening to head, before the front door crashed open. They both jumped, instincts making Cor quickly move Celeste behind him, shielding her with his body as he reached for his concealed knife. Thankfully, before he'd completed the action, he re-evaluated the situation. The intrusion was no threat, merely Astra returning home with some friends... a man and another woman. They were all very obviously drunk.

Celeste huffed in annoyance, even as she managed to curl around him again; one leg sliding back over his lap, as her arms circled his shoulders. Cor knew she felt the tension in his body, so consciously made himself relax into her embrace. It felt _nice_ to be held, novel too. None of his previous partners had thought to do it, probably presuming 'The Marshal' was too manly to need any comfort. So his hand rested possessively on her knee, even as she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Sorry,” she whispered, her breath ghosting over his ear. “They're ass-holes.”

Cor's mouth twitched to smile, until one of the men exploded:

“What the fuck, Cel! I've been trying to get into your pants for weeks! What's that dick got that I don't?”

He'd been very sorely tempted to reach for his knife again, before the two sisters answered in perfect unison: “Class!”. Cor couldn't help the chuckle that was startled out of him, and he settled for watching as Astra cuffed the loud-mouth on the back of his head. There was very little point getting into a fight with a drunk, especially when Celeste didn't appear upset... and Cor reasoned he could always catch the bastard when he was sober, and scare the living daylights out of him.

“Sorry, Cel. We'll be out again in a moment, I just needed my jacket,” Astra explained, grinning.

The other woman laughed. “And if you're late for your shift tomorrow, I'll know why!”

Cor fought the urge to groan, only just realising the other woman was in fact, Holly. She smirked at him knowingly, before having the audacity to wink at Celeste as she closed the front door behind the trio. Celeste huffed out a breath of laughter, before resting her forehead against his shoulder.

“I'm never going to hear the end of this,” she muttered.

“I'm sorry. I can go...” Cor offered.

Celeste looked up at him then, still smiling. Cor's heartbeat picked up the pace again as she cupped his cheek, gently pulling his lips to meet hers. The kiss was surprisingly sweet and gentle, and her smile softened into something unexpectedly tender as she stated:

“Somehow, I think you'll be worth the trouble.”

 


	4. Union

Unable to help himself, Cor surged forward and captured Celeste's unresisting lips with his. He could taste a hint of the beer they'd shared at dinner, and smell the citrus scent of her shampoo as his tongue started a fevered dance with hers. In the back of his mind, Cor worried he was pushing too far... it was their first date after all... but Celeste met him with equal fervour. She gracefully straddled his lap again, and he barely bit back a moan as she brushed against his already growing arousal. His hands found her shapely rear almost on their own volition, but as Celeste broke their kiss, Cor worried he'd overstep an unseen boundary. However, Celeste's gaze was almost hungry as she searched his face for answers to an unknown question... at least until she asked:

“Bedroom?”

Cor allowed himself a small smile before he pulled her back in for a searing kiss. Her suggestion sounded perfect, and he lifted her easily as he stood from the couch. Celeste wrapped her legs around his waist, directing him to her room in between planting distracting kisses and nips along the column of his throat. And by the time Cor kicked her bedroom door closed again, Celeste had actually managed to unfasten the buttons of his white shirt. He lowered her carefully until she could stand, shrugging out of his sleeves when she pushed the material off his shoulders.

He sucked in a surprisingly shuddery breath as Celeste gently traced an old scar, that ran across his right pectoral. All of his other partners had been far more interested in his muscles to pay more than a fleeting glance to his old wounds, and for some inexplicable reason, he got the impression Celeste was more interested in _him_ than just his body... another novel experience. So he caught her hand in his, placing a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist as she moved to cup his cheek. She pushed up on her toes, stealing a fleeting kiss, before she made short work of her own top and bra.

For a moment, Cor let his eyes wander, simply admiring her... before she caught his hands in hers and led him to the bed. Unable to help it, he pulled Celeste to him; effortlessly lifting her up as he turned, before sitting on the bed with her straddling his lap once again. She grinned before kissing him hungrily, her teeth gently tugging on his lower lip even as she pushed him backwards. Cor brought Celeste with him, running his hands indulgently over every inch of her smooth skin that he could reach, even as her clever fingers unclasped the fastening of his jeans. Following her lead, Cor made short work of Celeste's remaining clothing, and soon they were lying together naked on her simple bed.

There was a heartbeat as their eyes met, before she was pulling him down into a bruising kiss. However, as intoxicating as her lips were, Cor had other plans he wanted to act upon. So slowly, he began to kiss down the side of her neck, down the valley of her breasts... pausing briefly to teasingly lick each peak... before his lips travelled down across her abdomen, pressing a kiss to the apex of her thighs as he draped her legs over his shoulders. Cor glanced up to find Celeste watching him in anticipation. Feeling a little impish, he breathed out, ghosting his breath over her core and making her thighs tremble.

“Please...”

That one quiet word from her kiss swollen lips broke any pretence Cor had of teasing her. The drawn out moan she gave as he pressed his tongue flat against her heat, dragging it upwards in a slow deliberate lick, would be ingrained in his memory. Her nails lightly scratched through his short hair, as he alternated between teasing licks and sucking kisses. He placed one against her most sensitive bundle of nerves, his tongue swirling around the nub, as he slowly slid two fingers into her heat. Celeste's reaction was immediate, her back bowing off the bed as her thighs tensed, pulling Cor tighter to her as she found her release.

He gently coaxed her through the aftershocks, unable to help his small smile as she blinked up at him languidly. He leant down, only intending to press a fleeting peck to her lips, but was surprised when Celeste deepened the kiss. She didn't seem to mind being able to taste herself on his tongue, and Cor muffled a groan against her lips as her heat pressed against the length of him. He wanted her so badly, and was desperately trying to think if he had a condom in his wallet. However, before he could even remember, Celeste was reaching beneath her pillow to produce a distinctive foil packet. Cor couldn't help the huff of laughter that escaped him, partly surprised and partly flattered.

“What? A girl can hope, can't she?” Celeste defended, chuckling too.

“You'll hear no complaints from me,” he stated.

He made short work of rolling on protection, before settling between her legs once more. He brushed against the heat of her, teasing himself as much as he was teasing her, however Celeste obviously had other ideas. She rolled her hips, nudging the tip of him inside her. Just that small contact felt amazing, and Cor was powerless to stop himself slowly thrusting forward until he was hilted. He paused, allowed Celeste time to adjust, swallowing her appreciative moan as he kissed her deeply.

They fell into an easy rhythm after that, Cor following the pace she set, wanting to give Celeste exactly what she wanted. However, when he felt her begin to flutter around him, he moved slightly; just enough to slip a hand between them to circle her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Celeste gasped his name, her nails lightly digging into his shoulders as he pushed her close to the edge. She glanced up at him, her pupils blown wide, and Cor couldn't help shifting so one of her legs draped over his forearm. The change in angle was apparently exactly what she needed, and Cor thought he heard his name somewhere in her drawn out moan. However, he lost the ability to form coherent thought as her pulsing dragged him right along with her.

Several minutes passed by before Cor had the presence of mind... and the coordination... to roll off her. He sat on the edge of her bed and felt Celeste press a kiss to the back of his shoulder, even as she offered him a tissue. Without preamble, he disposed of the condom in the small bin by the door, and after a moment of deliberation, he slipped back into bed beside Celeste. Honestly, Cor wasn't a hundred percent sure if it was the right decision, all his previous encounters had been brief and too the point out of necessity. But he just couldn't bring himself do that to Celeste. He _wanted_ to stay... he just had no idea what she wanted. However, Cor's unspoken question was answered when she sleepily asked:

“What do you like for breakfast?”

“Coffee,” he replied, trying not to get his hopes up.

“I can't just make you coffee in the morning,” Celeste laughed.

“You could bring it to me in bed,” Cor suggested, deadpan.

“But then you'll expect it every time,” she argued, playfully, propping herself up on his chest.

“If you're not careful, I'm going to think you want to see me again,” he stated, glad he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

Celeste pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You'd already made a case for yourself before the two orgasms... which were a _very_ pleasant bonus.”

“Are you busy tomorrow night?” Cor asked, knowing she could feel his heart thumping beneath her hands.

“I don't know... I might have a date...” she said, smirking.

“I can't promise it will be anywhere near as nice as what you cooked,” he said, tucking an few errant stands of indigo hair behind her ear. “But would you like to come over for dinner?”

Her smile turned surprisingly tender as she looked up at him. “Good thing I'll be coming for the company then.”

 


End file.
